Dragoons Of Deist
by Ruler Of The Dragoons
Summary: the mighty dragoon race is under attack from all the races! the story of the conquest of the dragoons, and 1 small boy with great potential. Dive into a world full of dragoons, warriors, wizards, and even the undead! a few type o's, and 26 chapters


Story by: Dane Carten

Dragoons of Deist

Chapter 1. Deist, grand city

Deist, the capital city of Dragoons, A gleaming town that is home to the legendary Dragoon warriors. Deist is a huge beautiful city that has many wyvern stables, school yards, and hospitals, what a normal town has. The dragoons were thought to have died out hundreds of years ago, but they live secretly in Deist. They own the skies with their powerful Wyverns. Wyverns are mythical creatures that have two legs, a dragon's head, wings, and a long tail. But enough about them, our story really begins with a small boy, named Wynn. Wynn is the head chiefs son, and successor to the title. Wynn always had great potential, but being 13 he was still not old enough to officially train to become chief. Wynn is a bony, weak, boy with long, wavy hair, piercing azure eyes, and he is 4 foot 5 inches tall. The time is 1100 A.D., and just recently the trebuchet has been invented. A trebuchet is a medieval siege engine with a sling attached to a wooden arm for hurling large stones that can devastate **_any_** town, village, or city. There are many clashes between all the other races, but deist and the dragoons have been untouched by battle or bloodshed.

Chapter 2. Wynn's potential

Wynn has grand wisdom, and enormous potential, but…being the main target of many school yard bullies, his self-esteem is very low. "Give me back my wooden spear Tristan!" Yelled Wynn

"Maybe I will, and maybe I won't shrimp!" Tristan shot at Wynn

"My dad is the chief; he will have your head for this!"

"You say that every day, meat!"

Tristan is a huge, ugly, and stereo-typical like bully. As the power struggle continued, Mrs. O'Byrne, the teacher of the school, came up and confronted them. Now, Molly O'Byrne was a smart woman, and could tell that Tristan was teasing Wynn, so she stopped this immediately. "That is enough Tristan! Now go in the corner and stay there until the sun dial turns twice!"

"But I…"

"NOW!"

"Okay…"

Tristan sulked off into a dark corner and waited for his two turns of the sun dial. "You really shouldn't take that from him" said Molly softly. Molly is a middle aged woman who is 5 foot 7 inches tall, with lower back length red hair and green eyes; she has a pretty face, and is very kind unless faced with a bully. Wynn is her favorite student for his wits, and because he is a very shy and quiet boy. "I know…but I am just so scared of Tristan…Can I have my spear back please?" asked Wynn. Molly handed him his 4 foot tall wooden spear. Wynn always dreamed of becoming chief, and being the strongest soldier of the Deist army, but his dreams are only going to be shattered if he continued to be bullied. For the next 5 months, from April to September, Wynn trained and became dominant among his fellow class mates

Chapter 3. The elfish spy

Recently in deist, there was a rumor spreading that there was an Elven spy within deist, and that day, the chief Wynn the fourth held a town meeting on that subject. The town square had a huge fountain and beautiful paved stone was the flooring of the square. "People, People please! Calm yourselves!" Shouted the chief and instantly the people were dead silent. "There are many rumors of this so called 'Spy' and I assure you there is no spy here. But if there is, god help me, if I find him, he will die a horrible bloody brutal death, and may his soul burn eternally in hell!" Proclaimed the chief, and the crowed cheered and applauded. Deist is not very heavily guarded, but little did the dragoons know, Elves can cast a transformation spell that allows them to change into any race. "Father, may I try to find the spy?" asked Wynn. "No son, I fear that you find him he may try to kill you" said the chief

"So you're saying that I will be able to find it?"

"Well…you're certainly smart enough."

"Really…well…erm…ah…well…okay."

And with that, the town was aware of the industrial espionage. Wynn tried his best to find the spy, but no luck. Then, 5 months later, a huge army was spotted coming over Dragon Mountain.

Chapter 4. The Elfish Army

A horn sounded, as the dragoons took off on their wyverns. The town templars gathered. A templar is a Dragoon warrior with the power to call upon the might of actual dragons. Suddenly a huge boulder flung into the town, ripping apart the hospital, and granary. Wynn watched in horror as many citizens were crushed by the boulder. The templars blew some weird looking horn that looked like a bugle with dragon hide on it. The wyverns swooshed down and ate some soldiers, before they were shot down by elf archers. Dragoon archers shot their Dragon arrows in to the army, and they exploded as they hit the ground. They the ground shook…and a huge tremor drew towards the town. The tremor looked as if it came from the mountain. Then, arose huge, black demonic dragon. The dragon was 500 feet tall, pitch black, had crimson eyes, horns that curled back from its fore head to the top of its head, and ugly dark red scales all over is body. The dragon let out a roar, which scared the soldiers almost to death. The wyverns immediately swarmed around the dragon, and assisted in covering the enemy in fire. There was nothing left of the army, and the blast had created a massive crater in the ground where the enemy last stood. The skirmish was over, and the Dragoons had decimated the enemy, but there was still the issue of repairing the hospital and granary. Wynn was inspired by the battle, now he really wanted to ride a Wyvern. The looked so noble in their dragon armor and dragon spears. So from 1101 A.D. to 1111 A.D., he trained extensively to become the next chief, Wynn the fifth.

Chapter 5. Enemies or Allies?

Now Wynn is 24, and his father has grown old and weak. He looks as if he could live about another 5 years or so. Unfortunately, his father had to take a boat trip to the island where the Halflings lived. Halflings are like dwarves, but skinnier, a little taller, no beards, and specialize in stealth. The Dragoons wish to ally with the Halflings because they can get insider information of all the other races. Wynn ushered him to the dock. "I want you…to take this" said the chief as he handed a necklace into his sons' hands. "Thi…this is the official necklace of rulers!"

"I want you to take it. I also want you to watch over the village…especially if I...die."

"I don't even want to think about that right now"

"Do this…for me"

"I will see you when you come back"

They waved goodbye, and Wynn had to guard until he got the news…

Chapter 6. The news

Wynn guarded the town, until he learned something…something that changed everything. A Halfling boat man came with a single letter, for Wynn. It said,

Hello Wynn, it's been a long time hasn't it?

You may not remember me, but I remember you… you're father is not a very good negotiator, so guess what…I killed him. Yesss…revenge is a bitch isn't it? I just wanted to pay you back for what you have done to me. He cried, and begged for mercy; unfortunately I am not a merciful person. I expect to see you soon. Goodbye old bean (maniacal laughter here)

Sighed,

Seyaxes (say-axe-us)

"This can't be happening…who is seyaxes…what is his real name…why would he seek revenge on me?" So many questions gone unanswered, but Wynn didn't give up there. They say that Wynn's grew power full and ruthless. He immediately ordered all barracks, docks, temples, ranges, and Wyvern stables to prepare for an all-out war against the Halflings

Chapter 7. War preparations

Bells rang, men marched, horns bellowed, and bows readied. Wynn was on the first transport boat to the island, back up by many other boats, such as galleons, battleships, other transports, and Dragoons on Wyverns. "Be vigilant men." Said Wynn "we are getting ready to invade the Halfling Island, they are stealthy and swift, you must be ready for anything. And I mean ANYTHING! They killed your chief, my father are we going to let them get away with that?"

"Sir no sir!" shouted the Dragoon army

"Show no mercy! Show no fear! I want all of them killed, all of the cities destroyed, and all of the temples ruined!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Are we ready?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Then we are off!"

They went, heading off towards the west, towards the island where this seyaxes was, and all of Wynn's questions will be answered. Swords and shields clashed as tons of soldiers boarded the boats, the archers stayed above deck to take out enemies at a distance, and so did the templars and mages. They were all ready for the biggest battle of their lives, and the battle that change Wynn's Destiny.

Chapter 8. Making it to the Island

Over the horizon, Wynn spotted a fleet of enemy ships. The battleships and galleons shot cannons and flung molten rocks at the enemy catapult ships. There were archers on the ships, and the Wyverns had to take them out before they got them. Unfortunately, more enemy fleets came, but Wynn had a more interesting way of defeating them. "Stand Back!" he yelled, as he lifted his arms and raised a hurricane on the water. The hurricane was huge and flung and ripped apart all of the enemy ships. They sailed farther west, away from the sun. As they approached the island, Wynn noticed many archers perched on the wall surrounding the island. The Wyverns detected this too, and the Wyvern riders started tossing their spears and javelins to take them out. Arrows poured from the island and approached the boats at a high velocity. Wynn outstretched and yelled "Dismetor Delemevia!" That was a spell used for raising magical shields. It was a giant blueish-transparent wall that stretched over the Wyverns and boats. When the wall dissipated, the battleships turned, and shot many cannon balls that ripped through the Archers like a hot knife through butter. Wynn cheered and shouted "We've made it, LAND HOOOO!"

Chapter 9. The War of Destiny

They let out all of the troops when they landed, and then the siege engines. They had brought a Trebuchet and a heavy ram, a heavy ram is a device designed to batter, crush, press, or push something. WHAM…WHAM…WHAM…POW! The gate deteriorated, the Dragoons climbed over the ruins, and began their invasion of Halfling Island. The island was a huge rainforest, with lust, green beautiful forests that glistened with immeasurable magnificence. It had one huge volcano that was smack dab in the middle of the island, and you could see the islands' temple there. "Now, we kill everything that stands in our way, and before we leave, I want this entire forest burnt to a crisp!" commanded Wynn. The soldiers cheered and marched out into battle. Archers, Trebuchets, and Wyverns perched themselves atop many cliffs and flung their long ranged weaponry into the villages below. Fire arrows were shot into cities, burning them direly. There were 32 platoons of soldiers, 7 of them being long ranged units, Wynn was in the first. Suddenly, huge rocks flew into the Dragoons 1st division (or platoon) it practically hit them all, but didn't touch any one. Meanwhile, the 25th division was being massacred by Halfling Assassins. Swiftly and without warning they struck them down with shuriken. Shuriken are small, deadly metal discs with spikes protruding out from all sides, used by ninjas and thrown with pinpoint accuracy. The 25th division was decimated by stealthy ninjas. Back to the others, there was a huge fight between the Halfling rouges, and the Dragoons.

The two sides rushed at each other, as arrows covered the skies. Swords clashed, arrows flew, axes bashed, and huge rocks were being flung. This warfare lasted for a long time before there was the sound of horns being blown, and that could only mean one thing…that they had summoned a water dragon. Suddenly, there was a huge tremor, and over the horizon there was a big blue figure racing towards the island. The water dragon was a blueish-green color, had dark green eyes, huge flapping whiskers, no horns, gills on its neck, and had repulsive scales all over it. Wynn stood there on the shore, a horn in his hand, and had realized that he had summoned this beast. He somehow spoke in dragon tongue, and told it to destroy the enemy Halflings. He was obedient, and blasted water from his mouth, crushing the enemies under its pressure. He then did them a favor, and blew away all of the cities. The battle was won, but Wynn still had a bone to pick with seyaxes.

Chapter 10. Destined Battle

"We've won, but just in case, I want all of you to check the destroyed villages for residents. I want every nook and cranny checked!" shouted Wynn "where are you going sir?" asked a dragoon.

"I have a bone to pick."

"with who?"

"Seyaxes."

He ran up to the temple, a dark and scary place full of cobwebs and dimly lit torches. He grabbed a torched and held it up to the wall, and it read-



Luckily, Wynn is a man of the world and translated it to read-

All those who enter this place will die a horrible death, unless they have a noble heart

There were arrows pointing to where the main room was, and Wynn assumed this is where Seyaxes was. There was a horrible creature in the way. It was a gelatin like creature that was huge, was an ugly green color, and had droopy, gross eyes. It shouted out a horrible, earsplitting roar that made the temple shake. "WHAT THE…?" Asked Wynn but before he finish his sentence, it slammed him up against the wall. He unsheathed his dragon scimitar, and sliced off its arm. "Got it!" he exclaimed, until it regenerated it back. He then diced it into 20 different pieces, which became 20 monsters. Wynn realized that to beat this thing, he had to use magic. "Flame Blast!" He yelled, and it melted the creatures into little puddles. Now it was off to find seyaxes. The hero's rage still burned in his heart, and past memories of his father only made him more aggravated. In the next room, stood a dark figure on the other side of the room. The room looked like a chapel, with stain glass windows that set an eerie touch to the room. It was very dark, so Wynn cast Light Flare to light the room and the dark figure came into view, and it was a woman. "So…you've made it, have you?" asked the woman "Were is Seyaxes?" she let out a soft, evil laugh and said

"Youfoolish man…I am Seyaxes!"

"No…but you're my mother!"

"Yesss I am!"

"WH-why would you kill father?"

"Muwhahaha…when you were born, you're father started paying more attention to you that me. The entire kingdom was informed that there was an heir to the throne…they all paid attention to you and him! So I plotted to assassinate you, but your father was so attached to you, I couldn't get you away from him. So I left, and waited for the day to come where you're father would come to make peace with the Halflings. I assassinated him along with his platoon. Unfortunately…it was too long, I was hoping that he would have come earlier so that the kingdom would have no heir, and the Halflings would take the Dragoons in a hostile takeover. My calculations were incorrect, and now all the Halflings have been exterminated…and you ordered it!"

She leaped at Wynn as he stood there trying to take in what she had just said. He unsheathed his scimitar and sliced her arm. She moved so fast he couldn't see her. She threw many shuriken at him in all directions, and he blocked and dodged all of them. "You can't beat me you worm" she shouted "yes…I…can!" he then turned around and stabbed her in the stomach, and sliced her up the middle. She fell on the floor in a puddle of blood, and Wynn sat there, crying.

Chapter 11. The Aftermath

The entire island was decimated, burned and sunk in to the sea; all that's left was a burning shore with a rocky face on it.

The Halfling race was wiped out, and Wynn feels horrible that all of those innocent people had to die, but his mother should have never assassinated his father. With his mother and father dead, he had only his country left, and by industrial espionage, he found out that the orcs were in cahoots with the Halflings… But Wynn was not ready to go to battle just yet, because he said he had seen enough action for a long time.

Chapter 12. Some time later…

Wynn trained for 6 years, and was officially a Wyvern Knight. His dreams had come true, but two very important people had to be sacrificed. He was proficient in spears, bows, swords, and magic; this made him the most powerful Wyvern Knight in all of Deist. Now, Wynn was a hardened man, who had long blonde hair, and was now 5 foot 9. His Wyvern was different than others; she was one of the last of her kind, a Mountain Wyvern. It had a bigger wingspan, was faster and bigger, was a dark orangeish-red, and has grown up since he got her. Common Wyverns live 100 years, but the mountain Wyvern live over 1,000 years. Wynn got her at the age of 6, as a baby Wyvern, and now he was able to ride her, her name is destiny. Wynn trained hard to become what he is now, and he is almost ready to take on the orc menace. There was still the problem of four more races; the humans, the elves, the dark elves, and the dwarves. The humans were their allies,

The Halflings are extinct, the dwarves and the dark elves are neutral, and the elves are enemies. "Okay men, we are we ready for an air assault?" asked Wynn

Chapter 13. The Battle of Orcs

"YEAHHH!" shouted the knights.

"Then we shall board our Wyverns now and destroy the orcs, who provided weapons for the Halflings!"

"Yes Sir!"

They boarded their magnificent Wyverns, and the sky was covered with scaly red-and-orange mini dragons. The orcish castle is located in the middle of the nasaria (na-sar-ia) desert; it will be rough for our hero to get to this sandy castle. Hundreds of Wyverns cast a shadow over Nasaria Desert, and warn the villagers of The Orcish Castle. "Okay destiny, this is our first war together, I need you to give it your all, I know you have potential, and I want you to exploit it." Wynn whispered to his wyvern, and she nodded back. "SAND STOOORM!"

Shouted the scout

"How far ahead?"

"About 2 miles, and it's traveling very fast sir!"

"This must be the work of the Orcish magi…I have an idea." Then, Wynn outstretched his arms and shouted "dismissal!" and the wave of sand dissipated. They had reached the castle, and started shooting arrows at it. It was raining arrows and spears that day in the orcish castle, and Wynn had an idea to make this go a little quicker. "Enchant arrows!" said Wynn, and all the arrows began to glow, and Wynn lit his with destinies fire breath. "What does this do?" Asked the lieutenant "just shoot" answered Wynn. The 200, now fire arrows and javelins, when shot, split apart and turned into 1,000 of them. The castle burned to a crisp before their very eyes, and it was a beautiful sight. There was 1 man left, a mage, he waved his arms and lifted up higher and higher. From out of nowhere, he transformed in to a giant sand worm. It was a giant worm, the front end was a huge mouth, and the other end was a spiked tail. "Magic wont effect this thing…but I know what will!" Yelled Wynn, and then he chanted "from the power invested in me, and the power of the sand" as he said this he picked up a hand full of sand "I summon you, almighty Dragon of the sand!" Then he threw the sand into the ground. a tremor swept and almost knocked off the riders of the Wyverns. A huge, off-white dragon arose from the sand he threw. It was a giant dragon with large claws and fangs, no whiskers or horns, and pitch black eyes. The two titans clashed for a long time.

Chapter 14. Clash of the Titans

The dragon swung its huge claw at the worm, who burrowed underground, the dragon created a sand storm that blew the worm out of hiding. The worm slammed its enormous body on the dragon, who kicked it off instantly. They bashed, slammed, bit, and clawed each other until finally the dragons' eyes gleamed. Then, the all the sand arose from the ground along with the worm. All of the sand slammed into the worm at the same time, crushing the worm, whose blood spilled all over the ground. "Thank you for the help oh power one." Said Wynn thankfully to the dragon who nodded and crumbled back into sand. There was nothing left of the castle, but pieces of the buildings buried under the sand. The soldiers then asked him how he ever learned to do that, and he answered "you find some interesting things from the Halflings" and held up a tattered old book with some ancient writing in it.

Chapter 15. Battle Plan

When they got back, Wynn was exhausted and needed to rest and so did the soldiers. Human intelligent stated that the elves are far north past the Dragon Mountains and the plains of Elvlasa. The plains are heavily guarded by elvish siege engines and archers; elvish archers are the crème de la crème when it comes to archers, but their siege engines were not very well built. To cross the Mountains and the plains sufficiently, the dragoons will need siege towers. Siege towers are huge, 50 feet tall wooden structures that are basically the same concept of the Trojan horse, except that they have more armor, better traction, and hold up to 20 people each. It will be easier to cross the mountains, and it will be able to shield the Dragoons from any arrows. It will be rough to defeat the Elf Menace, but that will be the last of the enemies, or so we hope…

Chapter 16. Hostile Takeover

The dragoons were ready, but there were no Wyverns on this trip, for they would surely get killed by the many Elvin arrows that the siege engines will be hit with. The trebuchets, heavy siege towers, heavy rams and the newest addition to the siege engine family-the ballista. A ballista is another version of the catapult, put is lower to the ground, and launches its rocks straight forward at a high velocity. They rolled so gallantly across the land, they moved so bravely over the mountain, until they reached the Plains of Elvlasa. Arrows rained from the north, and as they smacked the towers, the soldiers were completely unaware of the attack. So they kept rolling, while the trebuchets and ballistae lobbed the gigantic rocks into the crowds of confused archers, who were crushed by the weight of the rocks. They kept on moving, and still, more archers. The same scenario happened. Then they made it to the city, I had no protective wall, but a vast army was there, waiting for Wynn. The dragoons exited the towers as the catapults launched rocks into the army. The two armies started charging at each other while rocks were still getting flung into the elves. Then, archers with fire arrows hit the dragoon army, and many of them caught fire. Wynn grabbed a handful of grass and earth, then chanted "gods of earth summon me a mighty earth one!" there was a tremor that shook everything, in fact, it was so powerful, that many buildings collapsed.

A mound of earth formed in the shape of a dragon, and transformed into an earth dragon. The Dragon had huge whiskers and one horn on its forehead. It was gigantic, was a greenish-brownish color, had beady red eyes, and spikes traveling all the way down its back. All the Elven archers switched their attention to the dragon, and started shooting fire arrows at him. The arrows stuck in him, but he shunned them, and ripped them out. He then stood, his eyes glistened, and there was another tremor. The entire earth shook, then suddenly, the ground split, the city collapsed and fell into an eternal pit of darkness. All the archers stood there with mouths agape. The dragoons finished off the rest of the elves while they were trying to comprehend of what had just happened. There was tons of bloodshed and fatalities, on the elves side, and it was apparent that the Dragoons had completely wiped out the Elven race.

Chapter 17. Who's left?

As mentioned before, the humans were the dragoons' only allies, but there still were the dwarves, and the dark elves. One day, months after the fall of the Elven race, a human scout came running into the dragoons' base, and acknowledged that the dark elves were attacking the human capital city! Wynn knew he had to help an ally, so he went immediately with his vast army of Wyvern Knights, to the human capital. Wynn saw many green, tree-like creatures marching slowly towards the human capital. And upon closer inspection, he noticed that they were the guardians of the forest, the mighty tree Ents. Tree ents are trees with minds of their own, they live to protect the forest, and the only reason they come out of hiding is because someone did something to a forest. "All knights, flame the trees!" ordered Wynn, all the Men said something in dragon tongue, and the Wyverns dove down towards the Ents. "GO DESTINY, FLAME THEM!" shouted Wynn, destiny shrieked, and let out a sea of intense fire, that instantly burned the ents. "Okay…aaaaaaand were off!" said Wynn, and they soared off into the north-west.

Chapter 18. Dark Elven Strike

The Dragoons rocketed towards the base, only to find tons of mages slamming the walls with meteor and fire spells. Dark Elves are basically normal elves that have left the elven tribe and followed the way of the shadow. Wynn bounded off his Wyvern, and charged into the army with only a spear and his dragon mail. They shot molten fireballs and meteors at him, and there was a huge amount of smoke that rose into the sky. He came out of a parting in the smoke, and landed into the middle of the army. "Die you dark scum!" shouted Wynn, and coiled around with his spear out stretched. It sliced through most of the enemies; still they cast more spells at him not caring about the safety of their fellow Elves. This gave Wynn an idea; he grabbed a mage and used him as a shield, then sliced him down the back. The other Knights came in and started stabbing the mages as they flew by. Many mages were being impaled by dragon spears, and then mercilessly flung off at a soaring height. The front gate of the human wall opened, and necromancers flooded out. Necromancers are dark mages that rely on the Deceased for their strength. They summon skeleton warriors and mages from the corpses of others, they can use powerful bone and poison, curses, and dark summoning spells. They raised many skeleton mages from the dark mage carcasses, and the newly spawned fighters assisted in defeating the rest of the dark elven mage army. There were poison blasts, fire meteors, and many other spells being cast and shot in the air, it was a very dangerous place for Wyverns. So, all of the knights were earth bound for the rest of the battle. The dragoons and humans tore apart the Dark Elven Mage Army, and the entire battle field was body-filled.

Chapter 19.A New Race.

"What did you do that pissed off them so much?" asked Wynn "I don't know!" replied Victor. Victor is the head of command in the army of necromancers 1st division. "Well you must have done something" said Wynn

"I will ask around, I honestly don't know"

"Then answer this: why were there Tree Ents heading towards the city?"

"Hmmm, well we have been cutting down a lot of magical Yews to make our wands and staves."

"That's it! That's why the Ents attacked!"

"But that still doesn't explain why the Dark Elves attacked"

"Oh yes it does! The Ents must have sided with the Dark elves, and they then helped the Ents try to destroy the city"

"Well, we can't stop making our wands!"

"I have a more barbaric plan, we destroy both of them"

"It's the only way" and so, on that day there was a new race…the Ents!

Chapter 20. Evil Ritual

The necromancers were on foot along with the templars and some dragoon warriors, the rest of the dragoons were on their Wyverns with their long dragon spears. The enormous army marched past the Graveyard Plateau, far-off to the south-west of the human capital city. The grave yard was a typical one, creepy…eerie…and the putrid stench of death filled the air.

They stopped, and the necromancers performed some odd ritual. "What are they doing?" Asked Wynn "They are performing a ritual to enhance their power over the dead, it will also prevent them from becoming possessed by an entity." Replied Victor. The ritual was done in an odd fashion, but considering that these brave men are necros', it's not all that surprising. There was an odd star-like shape drawn in chalk, and a human skull placed in the very middle. The men then set the skull on fire, and stood around the shape. They all started to chant something that sounded evil, the skull lit up, and the fire became more ferocious than ever. They chanted louder, and the fire became bigger and hotter…then they chanted even louder, and the fire became a bonfire on the skull. Then the necros' stopped chanting…and the fire took the shape of a demon. It flew into each necromancer one by one…out and in…out and in…their blood curdling screams seemed to fill you with sorrow and depression, then the ritual was over, and they moved on. The necros, before they left, summoned an army of undead monsters to aid them in the upcoming battle.

Chapter 21. War Of fatality

They approached the battle field, and the Stone Henge of the Dark Elves was in sight. Their first wave of enemies was the Dark Elf Mages, and the necromancers battled them in a magi duel. Meanwhile, the Dragoons were locked in fierce combat with the Ents. There were sounds of trees cracking, chants being shouted, Wyverns Howling, and the sounds of wood burning. Suddenly, Victor had an awesome idea, he asked Wynn if he could summon a dragon; and at the same time victor would summon an Ultimate Skeleton Mage. There was a colossal tremble, and the roar of something evil. The sky turned pitch black, and it started to thunder. A huge, corroding hand reached from the earth, and arose an undead dragon Mage. It was a rotting, fleshy, dragon that looked like it was dead and buried thousands of years ago. It had tons of flesh rotting and falling off, it was bloody and its fangs were completely exposed. Its roar was thunderous and ear spitting. The Ents and dark elves stood there…in shock of the sight they saw, they nearly died of fright. The dragon stomped the ground, and bones lifted from their burial place. They swirled around the dragon and he grew stronger, the bones ends grew long and spiky. The dragon pointed at the enemy army, and the bones turned and shot down, impaling them right in the heart. They all fell, screaming and crying for mercy. They all laid in huge puddles of blood. The dragon then shot a ball of corpses at the stone henge, and the giant stone pillars crumbled and fell. All the Dragoons and Necromancers looked at Wynn at victor, who exchanged proud looks. Wynn thanked the dragon in their language, and it buried it self from whence it came. The sky cleared, and it turns out that the entire battle field is now a huge graveyard.

Chapter 22. Everyone except the Dwarves…

"Well…" said Wynn "that was…interesting" "no shi-" replied Victor, but before he could finish, A little Dwarfish man came up and baffled "err…please o strong ones, ye be powerful, we Dwaarves wish to side wifh you." I guess, but I need you to enhance our weaponry first." Replied Wynn

"Yes sir! Yeare' kind men, come 'ere Winslow!" just then, another bearded dirty little came up carrying an Anvil and a hammer. "Ye be needin' somethin' sar?"

"ye need ta improve this men weaponry"

"yes sar!" he took their weapons, repaired them, then he hammered some kind crystals on the blades of their dragon spear, and took some kind of glowing thread, and crafted it into the rune magical staff. "There this ere spear is now crystal studded, and this staff is now able ta cast stronger spells!"

"Thank you, you're very talented indeed" said Wynn

"Yeah thanks!" said Victor

"Can we be of assistance now your majesties?" asked the dwarfish blacksmith

"Yes of course!" said Wynn and victor together.

They then walked back to the human city, where they had a huge victory feast, with all sorts of exotic meats, breads, and wines.

Chapter 23. An Ancient Tale

The throne room our two heroes were in was a typical one, had nice rugs, chairs, tables, etc…

"What's that you've got there?" asked Victor

"Its some book I found in the rubble of the Dark Elf Stone Henge" replied Wynn

"Well read it!"

"ahem…it says that over 9000 years ago, there was a dark undead mage/necromancer named lich, he wa-"

"LICH?"

"Uh…yeah that's what I said!"

"Lich was the mo-"

"Most powerful mage of his time…now, it says that he tried to take over the ancient world, but was sealed by the gods in a temple, in the very center of the world. And all of his servants go there, and attempt to reincarnate him."

"Isn't it ironic that you found it in the **_Dark _**Elven Stone Henge?"

They exchanged nervous looks and scrambled out of the throne room.

Chapter 24. Lichs' return

Victor and Wynn immediately got up and ran towards the barracks. "Wait!" shouted Wynn "it says here that only the two chosen ones can enter the temple."

"That must be us"

"No friggen duh! Let's move they could have already reincarnated him"

When they got out side, the sky was red, there was a beam of energy descending from the sky, and it had landed a few miles away. The heroes boarded Wyverns and flew off, and of course, Victor had no idea how to ride a Wyvern. It took no more or less that 3 minutes to reach the temple, and the there was again that stench of death in that air again. The temple grounds was a grave yard, eerie and spooky with the creepy sounds of distant moaning and the gate being slammed and opened by the wind. The temple was old, cobwebby, had a sinister look, it was a moldy, and looked like the one they saw in the Dark Elven Stone Henge. As climbed the cobwebby stairs, the top of the temple blew off, and the two heroes readied their weapons.

A huge black figure arose from the top and hopped down, when it stepped into the light, it was lich. He was a tall being with a skeleton face, and huge black robes around him. There was an evil presence nearby and it was him. He cackled and it was the most horrifying laugh that you would hear.

Chapter 25. The Final Battle

He stared straight into the heroes' eyes, and it froze them in place. His voice was old and crackled and it terrified them when he spoke, "you found out…by killing my servants! I have been studying you two, and you seem to be incredibly strong. Yesss…but now I am going to kill you, and rule this world… but this may be a good challenge" his voice was so petrifying. Wynn raised his sword and slashed lich right across the face, then victor shot him back with an air spell. Lich hissed and raised his arms up. Hands arose from the ground, and tons of zombies came limping towards the two heroes. Wynn did their best at hacking and slashing at the army, but they were being closed in. the undead formed a circle of reincarnated corpses around Wynn and victor. Then Destiny came and shot a sea of flames at the undead army, killing them all. "Die you undead scum!" yelled Wynn, and he rushed at lich in a hasty rage. Lich grabbed Wynn by the throat and began to choke him, until destiny and victor set lich on fire. He ran around in circles, trying to get the fire off him. Then Wynn and Victor did a Double cast. "I summon you, al mighty elemental dragon!" shouted Wynn, and at the same time, Victor shouted "gods of the underworld, aid me in this demising summon of the Demon Ruler of hell!" Lich had just gotten all the fire off him when they cast the dark summon. There was a distant boom, which kept getting closer and closer …until a bolt of lightning descended from the heavens and demon souls arose from a crack in the earth. The demonic red demon merged with the shining White dragon. The result was a huge gray demon, with gigantic horns, claws, wings, and whiskers, it also had huge, beautiful scales all over its body, and demonic like eyes. Its giant leathery white wings spread wide and proud. The dragon had three heads, like a hydra, and it made him look even more intimidating. Lich hissed at it, and it snarled back at him. The dragon took a huge swipe at him, and he warped out of the way. Lich was floating in the air, and the dragon shot a huge blast of wind from his mouth that blew him away. The demon dragon was hot on his tail, and our two heroes followed him on their wyverns.

Lich flew through tons of mountains, rocks, and rolled on the ground at a high speed. The dragon slammed his huge demonic claw on the ground, creating a giant shockwave. Lich nearly dodged the attack, but wasn't ready when the demonic dragon used his earth powers to fling giant boulders at him. Lich flew and landed right in the water, the dragon then raised a wave that smacked lich, distracting him. Lich appeared above him, and summoned a barrage of spike bones that nearly hit the dragon, Ultima. Ultima summoned a tsunami that slammed lich so hard, it ripped almost all of the robes off of him. He stood there, robes torn, an evil look in his eye, and blew the dragon far with high level wind spell. Ultima flew right into a graveyard, and used the power of the undead to summon an undead monster. It was a huge combination of corpses merged together to form a giant fleshy human-shaped monster, when lich got there, they both slashed, and beat lich down. Lich retaliated with a force field spell, knocking back Ultima back by a little. Lich raised his arms, and a colossal amount of energy formed above him.

Ultima did the same, and they were shooting huge blasts of energy at each other. Wynn and Victor sat their on their wyverns with their jaws dropped at the sight of such power. Wynn then whipped out a bow, and shot Lich right in the side of the head, distracting him. Ultimas' blast went through lich, and his screams seemed to echo through the entire land. The blast ripped lich to pieces, and he was disintegrated.

Chapter 26. The Age of Peace

Wynn and Victor were national heroes, and crowned the guardians of the world. They were married, Wynn to a girl named Zelda, and victor to a girl named saria, shortly after the final battle. 20 years later, they re-tell the story to their stories to their children, and they, too have the potential to become the new guardians of the world some day.

And so, our heroes remain the guardians of the earth till their death, and their off spring become the new guardians of the earth, and so do their children and so on and so forth. They battle the forces of evil for all eternity, but still to this day, the story is not forgotten by the chosen ones great great great etc… grandchildren.

_**The End**_


End file.
